


The Sith and the Pirate

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Andronikos has morals, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Helpful Andronikos, Male Friendship, Protective Andronikos, Sexual Humor, Sith Sorcerer in Need, sith sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Ahiyah was just trolling - more or less - when he said that a massage would be nice; but what if Andronikos takes the bait and trolls him back some?





	The Sith and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea circling in my head ever since I came across the dialogue containing it in SWTOR, and now I could find the time to actually write it down. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

"Need something?" Andronikos asked when he heard the young redhead Sith creeping into the cockpit.

They've met on Tatooine when Ahiyah was working on a mission his master gave him, and the ex-pirate was one of the Sith's information dealers. Then one thing came after the other, and they found themselves on a chase after one of the bastards who betrayed Andronikos, and Ahiyah gave him the pleasure to kill the son of a bitch with his own hands; well, with his own blaster, but whatever.

After that, the ex-pirate decided to go with the Sith and help him on his missions, and Ahiyah didn't contradict; moreover, Andronikos had the feeling that the redhead was glad to have some company. Ahiyah was younger than him by at least a decade, Andronikos guessed him to be in his mid-twenties, and despite all of the Sith confidence and power he radiated, sometimes his more innocent side shone through it; like when he sat on the floor in the engine room of the ship and watched as Andronikos was working on something and bombarded him with questions about ship technology and engines like a curious little boy.

Somewhere deep down, Andronikos felt sorry for the young man. As Ahiyah told him during one of their conversations, his whole family ended up in slavery after a devastating pirate attack on his homeworld, then the Empire dragged him into the Sith Academy on Korriban, which in a way was even worse. Ahiyah had never truly been the master of his own fate, obviously not as a slave, but neither as a Sith apprentice to a Sith Lord who aspired to be on the Dark Council, and for that she wasn't afraid to sacrifice anything or anyone, including her own apprentice. As a former pirate himself, Andronikos had seen many terrible things, but betraying one's comrades – or apprentice, for that matter – was a capital sin, no matter what.

"Not really, just... checking if everything's okay here" Ahiyah shrugged, but then he couldn't help being a troll a bit. "However, my back's stiff like hell, so a massage or two would be really nice..." he grinned, although, it was just partly a joke; his back did hurt from the too much fighting and too little rest in the last week or so.

Andronikos almost told him to piss off and find a twi'lek girl for that by pure reflex, but as he turned to the redhead, he changed his mind. Ahiyah looked tired, to say the least, as he leaned against the doorframe casually; his shoulders were slumped and there were dark circles under his sleepy, deep blue eyes. If a massage helped him to get some much needed rest, then Andronikos guessed he could do for him that much. He'd turn in a favour for it later.

"Then get off that shirt and we'll see what could be done" he said, and from Ahiyah's dumb blinking, the ex-pirate realized that the Sith was just being a troll; that just made the whole situation even funnier. "C'mon, strip, little Sith!"

Ahiyah looked him straight in the eyes and a grin spread on his face slowly as he obeyed, grabbing his tunic and pulling it over his head then dropping it on the floor. That action, executed in a deliberately teasing way, revealed a sleek, finely muscled body, and Andronikos saw that even Ahiyah's body hair, at least the small amount of it he had on his chest and below his navel, was the same dark crimson in colour as the messy mane on his head.

"And I always thought that your hair's dyed..." the ex-pirate muttered, pretending to be disappointed, and it made Ahiyah chuckle.

"I'm a redhead to the last bit. Shall I prove it?" he answered, and his hands wandered dangerously close to his pants.

Andronikos liked sexual humour, but he wasn't gay, so he just shook his head, grinning at the Sith's willingness to play. He wondered fleetingly what Ahiyah would've become if not being a Force-sensitive and living a normal life on his home planet. He was obviously much more than the slave or the Sith apprentice, and Andronikos hoped that one day he'd be able to walk his own path freely. He deserved a chance to do so; everyone did.

"It's not necessary... I believe you."

A moment later Ahiyah lay on his stomach on the huge bed in his quarters, receiving the best massage he'd ever had. Andronikos definitely knew what he was doing, his strong, warm hands kneading the Sith's stiff muscles, and Ahiyah couldn't hold back his satisfied moans. For the first time since they've met, the former pirate saw him completely at ease, the tension slowly dissipated from him, and the Sith lay with his eyes closed and his body slack under Andronikos' hands.

As he expected it, Ahiyah didn't need too much time to fall asleep after the massage made him let go of his seemingly constant stress and alert, and now he was snoring softly into the pillow. Andronikos stood up quietly and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed to cover the sleeping Sith.

"You're welcome" he murmured as he left the tiny room after a last, tentatively fond glance.

**The End**


End file.
